Watching Me
by Sylvia Greeneria
Summary: Yumoto selalu melihat sebuah bayangan di dekat Kurotama setiap ia pulang dan pergi dari sekolah sejak ia kecil. Tapi tidak pernah di ingatannya, ia melihat bayangan tersebut memasang wajah sangat sedih. Dan Yumoto mengerti-ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat bayangan tersebut. #Mystic Creature Challenge :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Yumoto selalu melihat sebuah bayangan di dekat Kurotama setiap ia pulang dan pergi dari sekolah sejak ia kecil. Tapi tidak pernah di ingatannya, ia melihat bayangan tersebut memasang wajah sangat sedih. Dan Yumoto mengerti-ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat bayangan tersebut. #Mystic Creature Challenge :D

**Disclaimer**: Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-Bu bukan milik saya. Kalau misalnya milik saya, anime-nya bukan hanya Magical Boys tapi...yaoishipping eperiwer juga lol

**Warning**: Saya bingung mau nulis apa di kolom warning. OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, dan lain-lainnya.

**AN:**

**Halo minna-san~**

**Bagi yang tidak tahu, ini Ayame Yumesaki yang lagi hiatus di akun satu lagi**

Akun ini digunakan untuk menulis fanfic di fandom yang pinggiran, alias belum terlalu banyak fanfic-nya.

Ini benar-benar kali pertama saya menulis di fandom Boueibu, karena penyebutan pertama kali itu terlalu _mainstream_. Lol. Karena ini kali pertama, saya mau menggunakan misteri sebagai genre-nya. Melihat Boueibu bukan fandom besar (mungkin untuk Indonesianya terutama), saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin-

-IYA IYA SAYA TAU SAYA NUNGGAK BANYAK FANFIC TAPI MAU DIAPAKAN SAYA GAK ADA IDEEEEEE #nangiskejerdipojokan. Memang benar itu, kemarin saya mau nulis Vongola in Indonesia tapi saya _stuck_ di tengah jalan. Padahal saya sudah bikin konsepnya. Hiks.

Sekalian promosi, saya juga menulis cerita di Wordpress! Yey! 8D Saya buat 2 cerita Magi dan 1 cerita GX, terus planning 1 story lagi #dihajar. Yang berminat silahkan ke .com, yang saya tulis bahasa Inggris sih, hehe.

Baiklah mari kita mulai fanfic ini!

**Sylvia Greeneria**

_**Watching Me**_

_Chapter 1, Dia yang Bersembunyi Di Ujung Gang_

Ia tidak mengerti.

Hakone Yumoto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia tak ingat bahwa ia membuat masalah-tidak, ia tahu ia membuat banyak masalah bagi kakak kelasnya dan OSIS tapi Yumoto tidak ingat kalau ia membuat masalah seburuk itu hingga selalu saja ada yang mengikutinya. Setiap hari. Di dekat Kurotama. Setiap ia pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Walaupun begitu, Yumoto tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun. Toh, asal ia tidak membuat masalah pada Kurotama, Goura dan dirinya, boleh saja. Siapa tahu ia hanya suka berada disana.

Pikiran terakhir itu agak tidak masuk akal, komentar Ryuu.

Hm? Kau bertanya kenapa Ryuu tahu?

"Yumoto-kun, kurasa itu hal yang kurang menyenangkan jika kami ada di tempatmu," jawab Atsushi, memegang keningnya.

"_Stalker_, aku tidak suka pada mereka," balas Io.

"Kau hebat sekali, Yumoto," lanjut Ryuu.

"Yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa kau memberitahu kami soal hal tersebut sekarang. Tadi kau bilang tidak ada masalah bagimu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya En sambil memakan _manjuu_.

Yumoto, yang sedang memeluk Wombat, melihat En dan tersenyum. Walau begitu, matanya tidak menyatakan ia senang, melainkan penuh kesedihan disana. En, yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, menghampiri sang _kouhai_ lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku salah bicara, maaf," ucap En.

Yumoto menggeleng kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah En dan tersenyum manis. Tak terlihat kesenduan yang tadi sempat tersirat pada matanya.

"Tidak. Wajar kalau En-chan-senpai bertanya, hehe," jawab Yumoto.

Ia menurunkan Wombat, menghela nafas, lalu melihat kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tadi pagi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Dan aku menemukan seseorang," ucapnya.

"Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Atsushi.

"Aku tidak kenal. Tapi aku tahu kalau ia mengenalku. Ia melihatku dengan mata penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan. Seperti memintaku untuk membantunya keluar dari rasa sakitnya. Tapi ketika aku ingin bicara dengannya... Ia menghilang," balasnya.

Keempat kakak kelas Yumoto itu hanya bisa menatap sang adik dengan muka perhatian dan penasaran di saat bersamaan.

"Oh Yumoto, aku tidak tahu kau itu terlalu pintar atau terlalu polos," ucap Ryuu sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa ada kemungkinan orang itu pedofil?" tanya Io.

"Yumoto itu kelas 1 SMA. Tidak mungkin orang tersebut bisa disebut pedofil. Dibandingkan pedofil, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia penggemar _shota_ atau _uke_!?" jawab Atsushi horor.

"Pikiranmu berlebihan, Atsushi. Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik BL. Berhenti membeli komik-komik tersebut dan fokuslah pada dunia nyata!" balas En keras.

"Bukankah kau membacanya juga En-chan!?" balas Atsushi menggebrak meja.

Dan terjadilah debat kecil-kecilan. Walau begitu, debat Atsushi dan En terhenti ketika pintu di dekat rak terbuka dan tiga lelaki berpakaian putih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Wha? Anggota OSIS?" tanya Io and Ryuu bersamaan.

"Akoya-senpai, Ibushi-senpai, Kusatsu-senpai!"

Muka Yumoto sedikit cerah setelah melihat ketiga kakak kelasnya yang lain. Tapi muka Ryuu sedikit masam, begitu pula Akoya. Tampaknya keduanya tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

"Kami selesai dengan pekerjaan kami. Kami datang untuk bersantai. Tapi aku ingin mengomeli kalian karena kalian berisik sekali!" omel Kinshiro.

"Maaf Kin-chan," ucap Atsushi sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Kami mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi. Tapi kenapa sebelumnya kami tidak mendengarnya ya?" ucap Ibushi bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin kerjaan Wombat," jawab Io santai. Ia memberi deathglare kepada wombat yang sedang berguling di lantai.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian bisa membantu sedikit banyak apa yang terjadi pada Yumoto?" tanya En.

Lalu hening.

"Aku tidak ada ide apa yang terjadi. Tapi akan benar-benar seram kalau misalnya orang tersebut punya niat jahat pada Yumoto-san. Oh, aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika terjadi sesuatu," ucap Akoya sambil menyiapkan tonjokkan terkuatnya.

"Yumoto masih murid Binan Koukou. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berbuat jahat padanya," lanjut Kinshiro.

Anggota Boueibu mengangguk. Tidak ada yang berani merespon atau melarang apa yang ingin dilakukan Kinshiro dan Akoya itu sangat seram.

"Yumoto-kun, tadi kau bilang ia ada di pagi hari dan sore hari? Di sebuah gang?" tanya Ibushi.

Yumoto mengangguk.

Ibushi sedikit merinding. Lalu menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya seminggu yang lalu kalau begitu," ucapnya.

"KAU PERNAH!?" tanya yang lain, selain Yumoto tentunya.

"Yep. Hanya saja aku bertemu dengannya sekali dan aku tidak melihatnya terlalu jelas," jawabnya.

"Yahh..."

Semuanya sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana pun juga, sosok makhluk yang ingin mereka temui belum dapat dipastikan benar atau tidak. Yah.. Begini juga, mereka tidak terlalu percaya dengan Yumoto dan Ibushi. Keduanya bisa dibilang, ehem, manusia yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya. Walau Yumoto melakukan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta, juga _kouhai_ favorit sedangkan Ibushi itu Wakil Ketua OSIS, tetap saja..

"Tapi..." lanjutnya.

Semuanya mulai fokus dan memperhatikannya.

"..dibandingkan dengan seseorang, aku lebih merasa kalau 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Yumoto bukanlah orang," ucap Ibushi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau bukan orang, lalu apa itu!?" tanya Ryuu.

"Semacam... Serigala?" balas Ibushi.

"Aneh. Untuk apa serigala pergi ke kota?" tanya En polos.

"Salah salah. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa apapun itu mencoba mengikuti Yumoto!" balas Atsushi.

Seluruh manusia yang ada disana pun membuat kesepakatan diam-diam. Dan mereka mengangguk. Membuat Yumoto kebingungan.

"Eh? Eh?" tanya Yumoto bingung.

* * *

"Harusnya aku tidak membuat proposal tersebut,"

Tukas Yufuin En, lelaki berumur 18 tahun yang masih memikirkan apakah ia sudah tua atau belum dan tidak peduli dengan masa depannya—juga kemungkinan pecinta kamar, sambil menggaruk kepalanya juga membenturkannya ke tasnya. Aneh, tapi benar, itu yang ia perbuat.

Kenapa? Karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Sebelumnya, En memberikan sebuah proposal dimana ia menyarankan agar kali ini Yumoto tidak pulang sendirian. Sebagai bukti nyata apakah benda misterius yang mengikuti _kouhai_ kecil mereka. Yumoto tidak ada masalah dengan proposal yang dibuat En, sehingga mereka melakukannya dengan hompimpa.

Hanya saja yang di kata sial tidak mungkin pergi. Si pembuat proposal-lah yang pulang dengan Yumoto. Sampai Kurotama saja.

Untungnya ia tidak sendirian.

Tapi tidak berarti kalau partner-nya pun seseorang yang bisa membuatnya senang.

"Jadi Arima-senpai pernah pergi ke Kurotama!?" tanya Yumoto.

"Ahaha, aku sering kesana. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu," balas Ibushi sambil tertawa.

En pun menghela nafas. "Aku ingin segera pulang," gumamnya.

Ibushi dan Yumoto, yang kebetulan mendengar apa yang dikatakan En, tertawa ria. Yumoto memeluk En dan mengelitiknya.

"En-chan-senpai! Yang memberikan proposal itu kan _senpai _sendiri!" ucapnya.

"Ahahahahhahaha! Iya iya aku minta maaf aku minta maaf!"

Ibushi tersenyum sambil melihat gang yang dimaksud.

"Kita sampai," gumamnya.

En dan Yumoto menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan melihat gang yang dimaksud. Ketiganya memperhatikannya. Seperti ada sesuatu disana.

Dan disanalah mata yang dimaksud Yumoto berada.

"Oi oi oi. Aku melihatnya seperti mata manusia dan hewan disaat bersamaan. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku!?" ucap En kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kesana," Yumoto memimpin pasukan dan masuk ke gang tersebut.

Mereka mengikuti jalan gang tersebut, tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Mereka berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Tidak satu pun dari mereka tahu jalan gang tersebut.

Sejak awal, En tahu. Bahwa jika mereka masuk, mereka tidak akan bisa keluar.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu, kemana mereka pergi sekarang.

Ia mulai khawatir, dan ia melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada apapun disana. Mereka tidak akan bisa kembali, dan itu pertanda buruk.

Walau begitu, En dan Ibushi harus menjaga Yumoto. Mereka berdua tidak boleh membiarkan Yumoto pergi melewati gang ini sendirian. Yumoto masih kecil dan naif. Bagaimana jika ia masuk dan tidak pernah kembali? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada teman-temannya dan kakaknya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa sang matahari yang mencerahkan hari-harinya?

Sejak Yumoto masuk ke Boueibu, En tahu kalau klub kesayangannya itu berubah banyak.

Ya, lebih cerah, lebih ceria, dan lebih aktif tentunya.

En yang tidak akan pernah mau bangun pagi kecuali saat sekolah, sekarang bangun sangat pagi karena Yumoto mengajak anggota Boueibu _jogging_ pagi.

Atsushi jadi rajin memasak, terutama kare. Karena keinginan Yumoto untuk makan masakannya seminggu sekali.

Io sering meluangkan waktu untuk mereka semua. Mengikuti hal-hal aneh yang klub mereka lakukan dan tidak terpaku 100 persen dengan bisnis-nya. Selalu tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yumoto yang konyol.

Ryuu menjadi sangat jujur dan sering bermain dengan Yumoto. Ia tidak terlihat memegang _handphone_, hanya sesekali.

Tidak hanya pada Boueibu, namun pada _Seitoukai_ juga.

Berkat Yumoto (dan Zundar juga Hireashi tentunya), Atsushi dan Kinshiro kembali berteman akrab.

Berkat Yumoto, Akoya dan Ryuu jadi teman juga rival.

Dan yang terakhir, Ibushi dan Yumoto sangat akrab bagaikan kakak beradik.

Anak ini sangat berharga untuk hidup mereka. Dan kehilangan dirinya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Lamunan En terputus ketika Ibushi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Ibushi.

Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah pintu. Dengan sebuah tulisan.

"_Siapapun yang melewati pintu ini tidak akan pernah kembali_. Aku masih mau pulang, kau tahu!?" jawab En kesal.

"Apa kita akan masuk?" tanya Ibushi, melihat Yumoto.

"Kita tidak akan masuk." tukasnya.

En menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kita sudah menemukan siapa yang melihatku di gang itu," balasnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Anjing. Anjing berkepala tiga. Ia memiliki mata dan tubuh berwarna biru, penuh dengan bulu. Kaki, kuku dan taringnya sangat besar. Air liurnya berada dimana-mana. Anjing tersebut seperti Siberian Husky dengan tiga kepala dan ekor serigala. Kepalanya dirantai dengan langit-langit, sedangkan kakinya dengan keempat tiang disampingnya. Ia meronta-ronta, ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Salah satu kepalanya melihat mereka bertiga.

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Ugh.. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan segera pergi ke alam selanjutnya segera. Dan demi Tuhan, kenapa kita bisa bertemu dengan sebuah monster!?" En pun melindungi Yumoto dari raungan sang monster.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi lihatlah Yumoto," Ibushi melakukan hal yang sama dengan En, sambil melihat sang _kouhai_.

Yumoto menatap monster itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia terlihat akan segera menangis.

"Apakah kau...yang melihatku setiap waktu di gang itu?" tanya Yumoto.

**Grrr...  
**

Sang anjing berkepala tiga pun kaget melihat Yumoto. Mereka pun tenang, layaknya anjing yang ditenangkan oleh tuannya.

En tidak mengerti. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat Yumoto—

—dan yang ia temukan adalah mata Yumoto yang berwarna merah, bersinar terang melihat anjing tersebut.

Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"Yumoto-kun?" Ibushi, yang menyadari hal yang sama dengan En, melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Oi Yumoto!? Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya En.

**Aku senang bertemu denganmu.**

Keduanya menghadap monster tersebut. Aneh.

"Suara...perempuan?" ucap Yumoto kaget.

Salah satu kepala monster

**Perkenalkan diriku.**

**Namaku Cerberus. Aku adalah pelindung pintu menuju dunia bawah ini. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, dari sejarah yang kalian dengar di sekolah.**

**Juga aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, pemilik jiwa merah yang diciptakan oleh para dewa lampau.**

**_Scarlet_.**

_**More Later**_

**AN**: Demikian chapter satu! Semoga para readers senang membacanya fanfic comeback saya yang satu ini. Saya akan bekerja untuk chapter 2 segera. Terima kasih karena mau membaca! Sebenarnya ini buat Challenge tapi tujuan saya menulis di Boueibu karena genrenya! Saya mau bikin genre setengah misteri dan setengah fantasy! Baik, sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

_Scarlet, bukankah mirip dengan Battle Lovers Scarlet, nama yang digunakan Yumoto ketika bertarung sebagai Battle Lovers?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-Bu Love! itu bukan milik saya. Kalau iya, Atsushi dan En adalah papa mama, Io dan Ryuu itu kakak adik dan Yumoto tentu saja, baby brother mereka 8D

**Sylvia Greeneria**

_**Watching Me**_

_Chapter 2, Aku ingin Menjagamu_

"Uhmm.. Apa hanya aku yang menemukan apa yang ia katakan itu sedikit...seram?"

Ucap En menggaruk kepalanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu, En menggaruk kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia, teman sekelasnya Arima Ibushi dan _kouhai_ keduanya, Hakone Yumoto, melihat sebuah sosok yang bersembunyi di dalam gang dan mengikutinya. Walau begitu mereka tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. Dibandingkan kata 'tersesat', menurut En, kata 'pindah ke dunia lain' lebih cocok untuk keadaan mereka. Mereka berdiri depan pintu neraka, bagaimana mereka tidak di dunia lain!?

Dan di depan mereka berdiri seekor anjing berkepala tiga yang dirantai dan air liurnya ada dimana-mana. En yakin kalau pengurusnya tidaklah beres. Dan En lebih yakin lagi kalau hidup mereka bertiga tidaklah lama lagi.

Dimakan atau termakan, entahlah.

En menghela nafas sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat. Itu bukanlah mimpi buruk seperti yang diharapkan olehnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah salahku hingga harus masuk ke masalah seperti ini?" gumamnya galau.

**Kalau kau tetap menjedukkan dirimu ke tiang seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan memasukkanmu ke Tartarus.**

"Bagus. Sekarang aku diancam oleh seekor anjing," En menghela nafas.

Salah satu kepala Cerberus melihat ke arah En, yang lainnya ke Ibushi, dan yang ditengah ke Yumoto.

**Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membawa kedua monster itu, Scarlet. Kau tidak cocok dengan mereka.**

Yumoto memasang muka sedih yang sangat imut, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iba. Cerberus meraung kembali, sebelum mencoba untuk maju.

Dan Yumoto tau kalau dia ingin pergi dari sana.

"Cerberus.." ucapnya sedih.

"Salah salah salah! Aku tidak bisa menerima hal _classy_ seperti ini!" ucap En sweatdrop.

"Nee, Cerberus. Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Ibushi polos, sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Kenapa?" tanya En lagi.

**Kenapa manusia bodoh seperti kalian mau tau? Apakah itu penting? Lagipula aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan manusia biasa. **Cerberus meraung kembali.

"Kalau aku yang bertanya, maukah kau menjawab?" tanya Yumoto.

**Kalau kau...**

**Aku diminta untuk menjaga pintu neraka ini oleh tuanku. Aku tidak punya tugas lain. Dan aku akan menghabisi kedua orang itu karena itu tugasku!**

Cerberus mencoba bergerak ke arah En dan Ibushi dengan tangan besarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa maju karena dirantai. Posisi mereka terlalu jauh untuk dicapai Cerberus.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dirantai dan ingin bertemu denganku! Kalau kau bisa melihatku disana setiap hari, kenapa kau dirantai?" tanya Yumoto.

**Grrrr...**

**Tuanku yang merantaiku karena aku melanggar peraturan. Kemarin aku...**

Yumoto menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh Cerberus penuh dengan luka. Seperti habis dicakar atau dipukul.

"Apa itu sakit, Cerberus?" tanyanya.

**Apa maksudmu?**

Yumoto menunjuk luka disekitar kaki Cerberus.

**Tidak ada masalah. Aku terbiasa.**

"Aku yang tidak terbiasa! Aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak senang! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sejak waktu pertama kali kita bertemu! Tapi kau datang dan menghilang! Datang dan menghilang! Begitu terus selama 5 tahun!"

Tentu saja, pernyataan Yumoto tersebut membuat kedua _senpai_-nya kaget. 5 tahun!?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mentalnya kuat sekali," ucap Ibushi.

"Kalau aku, sudah kulaporkan," balas En.

"Kau mau melaporkan makhluk aneh? Memang polisi percaya?"

"Siapa tahu percaya. Ia akan masuk ke dalam penjara untuk waktu yang cukup lama," jawab En.

"Menurutku polisi tidak akan berani menangkap seekor monster," balas Ibushi kembali.

"_Senpai_, kalian bicara apa sejak tadi? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Yumoto kebingungan, sambil mengesampingkan kepalanya.

Dan hal yang dilakukan Yumoto menusuk hati kedua murid Kelas 3 tersebut.

"Oh sial. Aku merasa aku jatuh cinta," ucap Ibushi.

"Aku tau sejak awal Yumoto adalah _kouhai_ yang imut dan mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau keimutannya itu senjata yang sangat mematikan. Ya, aku tidak tau. Aku anak baik. Yufuin En adalah anak baik yang tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada adik kelasnya. Iya, itu pasti," gumam En tidak jelas.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," ucap Yumoto bingung.

**Scarlet, kenapa tidak lebih baik kau pergi sekarang?**

Yumoto kaget dan melihat sang monster.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Cerberus menunduk dan melihat Yumoto dari dekat.

**Kakakmu akan khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang. Di duniamu sudah sangat sore. Toh tidak ada yang tahu kemana kau pergi.**

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya En.

"Iya, kau akan berada disini sepanjang hidupmu?" tanya Ibushi kembali.

Sang anjing penjaga memberikan _deathglare_ kuat, membuat mereka merinding.

"Aku akan kembali besok. Cukup tunjukkan dirimu di gang itu, aku akan kesini," ucap Yumoto.

"KAU MASIH MAU KESINI!?" tanya En kaget.

**Terima kasih kalau begitu.**

Yumoto memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku harap bisa bermain dan memberikan pelukan yang hangat," ucapnya.

En _sweatdrop_ kembali. "Itu bukan pelukan hangat, tapi pelecehan seksual," ucapnya.

Dan mereka, tanpa sadar, kembali ke dunia kesayangan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"_Ano saa_, Atsushi,"

Kinugawa Atsushi melihat temannya, Yufuin En, dengan muka santai seperti biasa. Untuk bertahun-tahun di hidupnya, Atsushi tahu kalau En akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan random dan terkadang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kau percaya akan keberadaan neraka dan berbagai hal di dalamnya?"

Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya. "En-chan, kau tidak menjedukkan kepalamu ke tembok kan? Pertanyaanmu yang kali ini sangat tidak masuk akal," jawabnya.

"Maksudmu kau tidak percaya?" tanya En.

"Bukan begitu. Aku percaya, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ada apa memangnya?" balas Atsushi.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mendapat mimpi buruk," ucapnya.

"Mimpi seperti apa?" Atsushi keluar dari _bathup_ pemandian air panas itu.

"Yumoto bicara pada anjing penjaga di depan pintu menuju dunia bawah. Persis seperti mitologi Yunani," jawab En.

"Maksudmu Yumoto jadi Hercules kali ini?" tanya Atsushi.

"Memang Hercules bicara pada Cerberus? Tidak!"

"Salah, faktanya kita tidak tahu," Atsushi _sweatdrop_ dengan balasan En.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak mau mengingat mimpi seperti itu lagi. Tidak sedikit pun," En menghela nafas, dan bangkit dari tempatnya semula.

Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian masing-masing. Dan baru menyadari ada hal yang salah.

"Aku baru sadar. Dimana Wombat dan Yumoto? Mereka berdua kan selalu bersama setiap saat setiap waktu dan kejar-kejaran terus menerus," tukas En.

"Eh? Entah. Aku juga tidak melihat Yumoto. Apa kau berpikir kalau dia menghilang?" balas Atsushi.

"Tapi kita pulang bersama dengannya!" tukas En.

Keduanya berlari keluar dari _onsen_ tersebut dan berlari ke gang yang dimaksud Yumoto.

"Apa kau berpikir dia masuk ke dalam?" tanya Atsushi.

"Jangan membuatku masuk ke sana. Aku mau pulang," jawab En.

"En-chan! Yumoto bisa saja tersesat di dalam gang tersebut dan tidak bisa pulang! Kalau itu terjadi, kau mau bilang apa pada Goura-san!?"

Atsushi menarik En ke dalam gang.

Tapi tidak Atsushi maupun En tahu kalau mereka akan dibawa ke pemandangan yang sama seperti kemarin. Sebuah mimpi buruk tentunya.

Sama seperti anggota Boueibu yang lain, Atsushi melihat Yumoto sebagai adiknya yang berharga. Seperti permata mungkin.

Yumoto ingin bertarung disisinya dan memperbaiki hubungan dirinya dengan Kinshiro. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Sesuatu yang jika dibiarkan, tidak akan selesai hingga bertahun-tahun, berpuluh tahun, atau bahkan setelah mereka meninggal nanti.

Tapi disanalah kenaifan anak ini benar-benar terbukti efektif. Hubungan dirinya dan Kinshiro kembali seperti semula.

'_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi anak itu!_' tekadnya.

Terdengar _creepy_ dan terkesan seperti ibu-ibu? Biarlah. Toh Atsushi memang ibu-ibu kok.

Dan keduanya melihat pemandangan aneh yang sukses membuat En menganga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Atsushi.

Di depan keduanya, berdiri sebuah pintu besar, bertuliskan '_Siapa yang masuk ke dalam pintu ini tidak akan pernah kembali_'. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat En menganga. Bukan, bukan fakta kalau ada yang mendorong mereka, maka mereka akan masuk neraka selamanya.

Atsushi menelan ludahnya. '_Aku tidak menyangka kalau mimpi En-chan bisa jadi kenyataan,_' pikirnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat En menganga.

Apa yang dilihat oleh En-lah yang membuatnya menganga.

"Ya ampun," Atsushi yang ikut-ikutan melihatnya ikutan menganga.

Yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang _absurd_. Monster yang dilihat En maupun Yumoto itu tidak ada. Digantikan oleh seorang perempuan berambut dan bermata biru yang cantik dan memangku Yumoto yang tertidur nyenyak.

Ia melihat keduanya dengan tatapan kurang senang.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kesini, manusia? Terutama kau." Ia menunjuk En.

"Aku tidak ingat aku punya masalah denganmu. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kau ini siapa. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal, dendam apa yang kau miliki denganku!?" balas En.

"Dendam? Tentu saja, aku benci manusia," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak membenci Atsushi." ucap En.

"Tentu saja aku benci dia. Tidak separah kau tentunya,"

Atsushi ingin menenangkan keduanya. Tapi ia tidak punya keberanian tersebut. Maka ia pun melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Atsushi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia menatap Atsushi dengan senyuman manis.

"Namaku Yuruki. Penjaga pintu ini, dan seseorang yang akan menjadi Scarlet sepanjang hidupnya,"

Jawabnya dengan tatapan yang sama Cerberus.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan Yumoto dan memanggilnya Scarlet dan Scarlet setiap saat,"

Dan segera saja, En melakukan 'Love Making'.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan seseorang yang mencoba mengambilnya dari Boueibu,"

Seketika, Atsushi cengo.

**More Later**

**Author's Note**: Setelah saya baca bagian 'More Later', saya jadi ingat 'More Better' episode 12 [Spoiler Episode 12 8D]. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau membaca fanfic saya 8D Saya akan segera menulis chapter 3 segera. Yup. Chapter kali ini tidak sebanyak yang sebelumnya karena memang sengaja 8D Yang kemarin itu keceplosan, hehe. En terlalu posesif, seperti yang saya tulis di chapter 1 yaitu OOC. Oh iya, saya tidak menambahkan Summary dan Warning karena bisa dilihat di chapter 1.

_Atsushi tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada En hingga ia se-obsesif ini dengan Yumoto?_


End file.
